Stay the Night, Stay the Summer
by InsertXUsernameXHereX
Summary: Ally and Dez are siblings, and Ally plans on having the best parent free summer ever, and when a certain blonde ends up staying the summer, things get...interesting. R/R!
1. Chapter 1

**So here be a Auslly fanfic, I don't really know why I made this, but I hope you like it.**

* * *

I take a deep breath before I dive into the pool. The rush of cold water is a welcome relief from the Miami heat. I breathe in.

Summer

It is officially summer. I can already picture the BBQ's, the sleepovers, the summer loves, the games, and just overall summer fun.

"Ally!"

My brother yells.

"What?"I ask, surprised.

"I've been saying your name for over five minutes." Dez states.

It is at that moment that I notice a very beautiful blonde boy standing next to my brother.

"Anyway, Ally. Mom and Dad are gone for the summer, something about wanting some alone time, to do-adult activities. This is Austin. He is staying the night."

I'm barely registering what my brother is saying. My gaze is on Austin. This. Fucking. Guy. His hair is blonde, his eyes a beautiful green, he's fit, but not in an overly obvious way. He has to know that I am staring at me. He has to. Mostly because he is staring right back. I'm happy I chose my most revealing bikini.

"The party is starting soon, so I was wondering if you could give me the key to the booze closet?"

He's still going on. I listen as soon as he mentions a party. Parties are the best. I haven't had a good make-out session in a while, and I haven't been drunk in a while, so I am so going to rock this party.

"Ally. Could you pay some fucking attention please? Can. I. Have. The. Key. To. The. Booze. Closet." He asks me slowly, like I'm three. Our parents trust me with the key because they think that I am an innocent little princess that would never put a drop of poison under my tongue.

They don't pay very much attention to me.

"Yeah, I'll get it for you". I say, lifting myself out of the pool, shaking my hips slowly, suggestively, over to get my towel, right in Austin's line of vision.

"The party starts in twenty minutes. Better hurry. Also, make sure to lock your bedroom door, or if you don't, change your sheets before you crash tomorrow night." Dez tells me, reminding me what to do.

"I'm not an amateur. I know. But as long as we are reminding each other of obvious things, remember to break into the 'rents "secret" stash of condoms.

"Thanks. I almost forgot about that stash. See you in a while sis."

...

I draw a dark line under my eye, completing my look while adding a thick coat of dark red lipstick. My ripped jeans and black lacey top feel like home. I walk slowly down the curving stairs. Letting my heels click on the steps. The house is hot, filled with people panting with booze on their breath. I receive a few whistles as I walk over to grab a drink. A guy about my age is standing over the table mixing a drink. He looks up at me when I place my hand on the surface, trying to decide what I want. I watch out of the corner of my eye as he drags his eyes down my body.

"Mmm. Has anybody ever told you that you are extremely hot?" He asks. He is standing really close to me, I can smell cheap beer on his breath.

"A few people, I guess."

"Well, you are."

"Look, I know what you want, so lets just get to it. I'm not in the mood to play around." I say, already leaning into him with my mouth open.

When our lips touch, everything happens all at once. His tongue is in my mouth, with fast, frantic swipes. My hands are ripping off his shirt, tossing it somewhere unimportant. His hands are sliding my bra clasp out without even taking off my shirt, and it's good. It's so good. I'm just feeling his hand slip under my shirt when everything stops. The absence of the touch is enough to make a small whimper come from the back of my throat.

"What would your brother say?" I've never heard him speak before, but I love his voice.

"My brother doesn't give a fuck about me, and if he cared about what I'm in the middle of right now, that would be hypocritical of him. He's doing exactly the same thing with the rich skank over there." I tell Austin, pointing where my brother was grinding on a naked girl.

"Oh, your brother doesn't give a fuck about you? You wanna bet?" Austin's face is completely serious and I am never one to turn down a bet.

"If you can get my brother to care about what I'm doing, I will jump in our indoor pool covered in nothing but whipped cream." I know that I will win this bet so might as well go all out.

I'm caught off guard when he pulls me into him making sure that every part of me is against him. His mouth doesn't touch mine as he quickly swipes his tongue across my lips. He quickly picks up where the other boy left off, touching my breasts, but he hasn't gone anywhere near placing his lips on mine.

"Kiss." I moan breathlessly.

He doesn't. He stops all-together.

"Austin, get your ass upstairs. We need to talk." Dez's voice is stern and I know that, talking, isn't what they are going to be doing.

"I win." Is all Austin says as he follows Dez up to the second floor.

* * *

**Yay, the first chapter is done! I hope you liked it :) Now, I'm not going to force you to review, but if you do, I know that somebody has read this, so then I might update quicker :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the feedback on the first chapter :) I hope you like this one as much as the first one!**

**I (obviously) do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

I watch Austin and Dez go upstairs, and I hear the unmistakable sound of a door slamming and my brother's voice. I don't want to hear the conversation, and I really don't want to hear any punches being thrown, so before that can happen, I make my way to the kitchen, grabbing the whipped cream from the fridge, sighing. I can't believe I lost the bet. I almost never loose anything. I really don't want to jump in the pool covered in whipped cream.

I mean I _really_ don't want to. But I made a bet, and if nothing else, I don't go back on my word.

If all these people are going to see me naked anyway, I don't bother being modest. I strip down slowly, and uncap the whipped cream. I spray it everywhere, paying special attention to my chest, my collarbone and between my legs. It's a little uncomfortable walking over to the diving board. I'm under a thousand watchful eyes. It just so happens that most of the watchful eyes belong to boys my age. I smirk as the girls near the pool get up shaking their hips and licking their lips, trying to get the male attention back. I can barely contain my laugh as one girl starts sucking on a guys neck and he pushes her off roughly. Staring at me with eyes full of lust.

I climb to the highest point, decide that I should refresh my whipped cream. Popping my head back and spraying some in my mouth. If I'm doing this, might as well get a taste.

When I finish many guys have taken off shirts and jackets, trying anything to get my attention.

For the second time today, I take a deep breath, and do my most advanced dive into the waiting water below.

In the brief moment before I hit the water, I hear other splashes from below me.

Other people are getting in the pool.

When I surface, whipped cream floats around me and slides down my nude form.

As soon as my vision refocuses, I see that at least seven males have jumped into the pool. Naked.

I'm going to have some fun with this.

I point to one of the boys that caught eye, curling my finger in his direction.

He slowly makes his way over to me, moving as fast as he can in the deep pool.

When he finally makes his way over to me, I make eye contact with everyone of the boys. They all have small frowns on their features, but catching a look at their eyes, they are all still full of lust, and I have no doubt that they are going to watch what I'm about to do.

His lips are all over me, nipping at my collarbone. His hands are on my inner thighs inching closer and closer to where I want him. Just as he places a finger in just the right spot to make me moan out, we're interrupted. Sirens

"Fuck!" I exclaim. Someone called the police. I can't see them, but I can hear them breaking open some doors down the hall. They are close. We all have to move now if we don't want to get caught. I can't tell everybody to get their asses moving, but they should follow my example.

I launch myself out of the pool, grabbing my clothes and slipping them on in record time. I'm panicking a little. The cops have crashed our parties before, but it's the first time I have had to launch myself out of a pool to get some clothes on.

I run across the edge of the pool despite the danger of falling back in. I run to the door on the other side of the room, if we all leave through this door, we can make it into the small amount of woods lining the large house. Then they call all try to make a run for the cars that are parked near that area.

I hold the door open for the few people that led by example and followed me when I ran.

I don't speak, I just run as fast as I can toward the trees. I hear barefooted feet pounding behind me.

A flashlight blinds my vision, but I don't pay enough attention to the cop shining it. I just keep running. I've always been a good runner, but this is ridiculous. Now in the small cover of the trees, I see a few drunken people trip over twigs.

I stop running when I hear tires squeal. I breathe a sigh of relief. The people that were smart enough to leave are gone.

I cringe when I feel a strong hand wrap around my wrist.

_Pleasepleasepleasepleaseletitbemybrotherpleaseplease._

I turn around, face to face with a large muscly cop.

"Seems as though all your friends have abandoned you, miss." He says, voice deep.

"Looks that way, huh?"

"Would you please accompany me back to the house?" It's not really a question.

"Gladly." I smile.

When we reach the house, I see a crowd of people who weren't smart enough to leave. In which, I see my brother and Austin.

"Hey, Dez." I greet him.

"Hey, Allycat" He uses an old nickname.

I feel some cold metal snap around my wrists.

Hand cuffs.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. She's not even drunk." My brother takes a few steps forward, and I realize that both him and Austin's hands are cuffed.

"It's just a precaution. Have you had anything to drink today, miss"

I open my mouth to say yes, but then I remember, no. I haven't, I got distracted making out with the guy and didn't pour myself a drink.

"No, sir I have not."

He tests me anyway.

"Okay, miss. Are you under the influence of any drugs?"

"Sir, no, sir." Austin and Dez laugh.

"Your eyes beg to differ." He states.

My eyes must be bloodshot from the chlorine in the pool.

"I was in the pool today. It contains chlorine. I had my eyes open underwater."

"Alright. One last thing," He tells me.

His hands pat me down, checking for weapons, or a pipe, maybe. When he finishes, I feel the handcuffs release.

"Okay, now let us go too." I brother looks board.

"You're drunk, mister." He replies to Dez.

"I can't be drunk in my own home? Besides, I have these two to look out for me." Pointing to Austin and I.

"Speaking of this boy." He gestures to Austin, grabbing a hold of his chin. Tilting it toward him, showing off a nice split lip.

"How did you get this, son?" He asks.

"I-er. I tripped, hit my face off the corner of the coffee table." He lies. It actually amazes me that even after my brother punched him in the face, he is still protecting him."

"Alright, you guys are free to enjoy the rest of your night."

The walk back the the house is uneventful, but when we close the door it's a whole different story.

"You are fucking lucky that the somebody called the fuzz, Austin." In a second, he's across the floor, pushing Austin angrily against the wall. He's about to land another punch to Austin's face, and I don't know why I did it, but I jump between Austin and Dez,

Dez's punch hits me square in my cheek.

I can't see anything, my eyes are watering far too much.

"Fuck, Ally. Jesus fucking Christ. I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Why in the hell would you do that?"

He seems genuinely sorry that he hit me. I can see why, because he didn't mean to hit me.

"Man bro, your hook is hella hard." I laugh.

"Why did you do that?" He asks me.

"Meh, I wasn't in the mood to see a smack-down in the front entrance. Besides, what would his parents say if Austin went home black and blue tomorrow?"

"Uh...actually...AUstin is staying the summer...You don't mind do you?" Dez seems uncomfortable.

Austin. Staying the summer.

"Nope. Not a problem at all."

* * *

**All done with the second chapter. I know you want to review. I know it. Anyway, stay cool guys.**


End file.
